Friends
by Andy Parker
Summary: when your 24,what touble can you get into?trash an apartment,get stopped by a cop,yelled at by your friends,lame dates,sent to court,almost go to jail. but, what the worst?
1. what the hell do you want?

HEY PEOPLE! HERE'S MY STORY "FRIENDS" HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

dislaimer for the whole story: **Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related is not mine.**

**What the hell do you want?**

**BELLA'S POV**

Bored. Just bored. I'm a twenty-four year old who has nothing to do on a Saturday. My friends are all out on dates or working late. Me, well, I get the weekends off from work. I'm sitting here on my couch, with my sweats and a t-shirt, doing nothing. There's nothing on the television and I have nothing to do from work.

_Ring! Ring!_ Rang the phone. I got up from the couch and went to go answer it.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a dull voice once I saw the caller i.d.

"What's wrong with you, miss sour-pants?" said Rosalie, one of my best friends.

"I repeat. What the hell do you want? You only call my house phone when you want something. Well, cut to the chase!" I demanded.

Rosalie Hale is one of my best friends and also my roommate. She looks like a model that just stepped out of the runway. She has long, wavy blonde hair that flows to her waist. She has beautiful blue eyes. She's acts bitchy and mean towards you if you just met her but she is actually a nice and loving person once you know her. She doesn't take crap from anyone.

"Well….." she stretched out the word.

"Don't tell me, I have to go pick you up at some place, right?" I asked once I heard her tone.

"You know me so well!" she faked sobbed on the other end of the phone.

"Rose I've known you for years!" I almost practically yelled at the phone. "Now, where is it that I have to go?"

She gave me the directions to where I have to go pick her up and I wrote them down on a piece of paper.

"Okay. I'm on my way." I said before I hanged up.

I started to put on my sweater while I was making my way to my truck. On my way down, I saw one of my friends, Emmett, coming up the stairs. I'm guessing he was coming to my apartment.

"Where-"I cut him off while going down the stairs.

"Food in fridge, controls on the coffee table. Wait for me. Gotta go. Anyone else can go in." I yelled before I got to the entrance.

"THANK YOU!" I heard him scream from up the stairwell.

My friends refer to my truck as "a piece of crap" or something else that makes it sound bad, it drives to about 60 miles per hour and doesn't go over it. They complain that it goes to slow but for me, its drives at the perfect pace. I got to where Rosalie was in a couple of minutes. I saw her standing outside of a restaurant, finely dressed. Once she heard the 'roar' of my car, she looked up happily and started to make her way to me.

"What happened this time, Rosalie?" I asked dully.

"Guy was a dunce. He didn't even drive me home!" she exclaimed.

"Hop in quick. Emmett's at the apartment and who knows what that boy is going to do or is doing right this minute!" Rose picked up her pace right after I said 'Emmett' and 'apartment' in the same sentence. We still remember what happened _that_ happened.

*AT THE APARTMENT*

**EMMETT'S POV**

I just got back from work and I had decided to go pay Bella and Rosalie a visit at their apartment. I went to my apartment and dropped off my things, got changed and then started to lock the door once I had finished. I got in my jeep and started heading to their apartment. When I got there, I parked my car, and started to head up the stairs. When I was half way through, I saw Bella rushing out in her sweats and a t-shirt while putting on her sweater.

"Where-"she cut me off.

"Food in fridge, controls on the coffee table. Wait for me. Gotta go. Anyone else can go in." she yelled while going down the stairs. She knows that when I go to their apartment, I look for food and for the control for the TV.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled back and started to head into their apartment. I got out the keys to her apartment-all of us- meaning Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and me-had keys to Bella and Rosalie's apartment. I opened the door and went to the kitchen.

"Hey," I started saying to myself when I looked up at the ceiling, "I can still see that guacamole from _that_ time. Huh. Good times, good times."

I got to the fridge and looked for my favorite-some of Bella's leftover homemade food. I came across nothing so, I just got a soda, the control for the TV, a movie and popped it into the DVD player. Right when I sat down on the couch, someone knocked on the door. I groaned and went to open it.

When I saw who it was, I opened the door.

"What the hell do you want, Alice? I thought you were on a date with Jasper and don't you have the key?"

"Good to see you, too, Emmett." She said while patting my arm friendly." Yes I do, but I forgot it at home. We were. But we were just making sure we had everything we need for the wedding next week. Plus, I just wanted to see if Bella and Rosalie wanted to go to the mall to help me pick out last-minute wedding shopping Saturday before the wedding on Sunday. Do you know where they are?"

"Nope. Saw Bella _carefully_ running down the stairs in her sweats while putting on a sweater. She just yelled me the usual stuff and ran out the front door of the complex. That's it."

"Hmmm…well tell her to call me when she comes back. Bye!" she said happily walking out the door.

*END OF CHAPTER*

SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT I'M TRYING TO GET IT TO A THOUSAND WORDS! IF YOU WANT LONG CHAPTERS, YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT. OH, AND I FOUND A GOOD BOOK. I RECOMMEND FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE HORROR AND MYSTERY! THE BOOKS CALLED "SKELETON CREEK". IF YOU GUYS WANT TO WATCH VIDEOS RLEATED TO THE BOOK, GO TO MY PROFILE! I'M GOING TO PUT THE LINK. MESSAGE ME OR WRITE A REVIEW BECAUSE YOU NEED CERTAIN PASSWORDS TO WATCH DIFFERENT VIDEOS. THE PASSWORDS ARE IN THE BOOK.


	2. oh no

HEY PEOPLE! THIS IS CHAPTER TWO FOR "FRIENDS"! ENJOY! LUCKY DUCKS! :P GET AN UPDATE THE DAY AFTER I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER! OH, I WONT BE POSTING THAT MUCH… SO IT WILL BE A LONGER WAIT ONCE IT STRIKES AUGUST 30. THE DAY AFTER THAT IS WHEN I START SCHOOL…. AND YOU'LL BE LUCK IF I HAVE COMPUTER CLASS AGAIN, IF I DO I MIGHT…POST…. DEPENDING IF I HAVE IT AND WHAT PERIOD… P.S. THIS CHAPTER, YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT _THAT_ WAS IN THE PREVIOUS ONE…

**Oh No…**

**BELLA'S POV**

Four words: What the _hell happened?!_

I am currently standing with Rosalie at the frame of the front door of our apartment.

"Bells, i-i-it's not what you think…" Emmett said in a panic voice. Did I say that out loud?

"I-I-I-It was an accident. W-W-W-We swear!" Edward said putting up his hands in defense.

"I just walked in on these two and then they attacked me." Jasper said calmly while putting his hands up like Edwards.

I just stood there, frozen at the door. Rosalie started heading to her room. I think hours passes until someone talked.

"I-I-Is she dead?" asked Emmett in the same panicky voice he answered me in when I opened the door.

I still made no move.

"She's still not moving…" Jasper said in a taunting voice.

I still stayed in the same play as if my feet were glued to that spot.

"I-I-I think she really is dead…" Edward gulped.

That did it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS _DO_?!" I exploded at them.

"MY ROOM!" I heard Rosalie screech. She came storming in. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ASSHOLES DO TO _MY ROOM_?!"

Rosalie, and her oh so kind words made an entrance. I saw all three of them gulp and look at us in terror. Rosalie went back down the hall to where the rooms are.

"BELLA!" Rosalie yelled in surprise.

"If you guys touched my room or my prized possessions, you might as well dig a grave already." I threatened while poking each of them in the chest.

I saw them gulp in fear again.

I started down the hall to my room where Rosalie was. Once I opened the door…

"MY ROOM! " I yelled at the mess I call my room. I started looking around my room looking for my prized possessions. Nada. I searched in the restroom. I figured Rosalie was trying to tidy up her room, too. I found them. And guess where? I'll give you a couple of seconds to guess. Done? Great. Guess where? Yup, that's right. _In _the _toilet_. THE TOILET! I marched back out there. The guys were still in the same spot before I left them.

"You guys got five second head-start." I said sweetly. I started counting down.

"5." They made no move.

"4." Still in the same spot.

"3." No change.

"2." Same.

"1." Now they decide to run?

Once they got out running from the apartment, I locked the door. Oh boy. Was this going to take a while.

Let me describe how the kitchen looks this very moment.

The ceiling of the kitchen is covered in-WHAT?! It's covered in guacamole, cake batter, soda, chips, oh, and I don't even know what that black stuff is by the guacamole.

The floor is covered in flour, more chips, drippings from the ceiling, some more of that black stuff from the ceiling, pasta, rice, and tomato sauce.

Oh, don't even get me started on the walls.

They're covered in everything that that floor and ceiling is covered with! That's right. It's covered with guacamole, cake batter, soda, chips, some of that black stuff, flour, pasta, rice and tomato sauce. And they think it was clever to write on the wall with tomato sauce: _JASPER DID THIS. NOT EMMETT OR EDWARD._ Yeah they're smart. Smart that they're not here right now or I would be bitch-slapping them and kicking their asses into next year!

*SAME TIME AS WHEN BELLA AND ROSALIE WALKED IN THE DOOR*

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Oh, boy. Where these three bitches in trouble. I think I could even feel the anger radiating off of Bella. Yup, the bitches are gonna become mincemeat.

"Four words: What the _hell happened?!_" Bella screamed from the doorway.

We were just standing there at the mess we call our apartment. I think Bella went into shock.

"Bells, i-i-it's not what you think…" Emmett said fearful.

"I-I-I-It was an accident. W-W-W-We swear!" Edward was surrendering. Good choice.

"I just walked in on these two and then they attacked me." Jasper said calmly while copying Edward.

I left them to go to my room and for the three of them to feel, as I call it, "The Wrath of Bella".

""I-I-Is she dead?"" I heard someone say in a fearful voice, in almost a whisper for me.

"She's still not moving…" Someone else said in a taunting voice.

"I-I-I think she really is dead…" someone else said scared. I just had three words for them: Run Bitches Run!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS _DO_?!" told them. Don't ever get Bella pissed, or you're going to wish you were never born.

I just laughed and opened my room door. Oh crap. Now these assholes are in trouble with me, too.

Make-up was scattered everywhere in the room. There were some things from the kitchen in here: dirty bowls, spoons, forks, you name it and it came from the kitchen.

"MY ROOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I went storming out to where they were. Good to see me and Bella were in the same page. _Murder._ Aw, hell. If these assholes touched Bella's prized possessions, things she kept close at heart again like last time, they are dead motherfuckers. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ASSHOLES DO TO _MY ROOM_?!"

I saw the three bitches, as I call them now, gulp in fear. Oh, they are getting it ten times worse then what I had in mind…

I marched back the way I came in and stopped in front of Bella's room. It was a crack open. I opened it all, crap. I feel sorry for them.

"BELLA!" I yelled to her in surprise.

I saw her march to me with a murderous look on her face. She walked into her room.

"MY ROOM! " I heard her yell. No doubt that New Zealand could hear her now and ask who the hell got in trouble with her.

Oh… I can just imagine the punishment if those assholes touched her-

I got cut off from my thoughts by seeing Bella march out of her room to the bathroom. Now, why would she go there right now, I have no idea. Next thing I knew, she had her prized possessions close to her chest and then she dropped them off to her room. _Wait._ Were they _wet?!_ Hell, these motherfuckers were going to get it…

"You guys got five second head-start." I heard her say sweetly-too sweetly…

I heard her counting down from 5.

Boy, they better be fast runners! **(1,080)**

WELL, NOW YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT _THAT_ WAS! I AM NOT APOLOGIZING FOR THE CUSSING. WOULD YOU BE MAD LIKE BELLA AND ROSALIE IF SOMEONE DID THAT TO YOUR HOUSE? TRASH EVER SINGLE ROOM? I KNOW I SURE WOULD BE! AND I QUOTE ROSALIE "they are dead motherfuckers", "Oh crap. Now these assholes are in trouble with me." THOSE WOULD BE MY EXACT SAME WORDS… OH! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS THE "BLACK STUFF"!


	3. Sorry

**Hey… sorry this isn't an update. **

**I am posting this in my four multi-chapter stories. **

**I need to take a break from fanfiction. I hope all of you understand. I need to work on other things during the summer that I never have a chance to work on during the school year. **

**If any of you are wondering what I am going to be doing during my little break, I am going to practice my music. I am going to write songs, and well, try to fix some of my other songs that I wrote when I was like 10 since they make no sense at all when I looked back at them. I am going to be practicing guitar so I can learn how to play it. **

**I will probably try to start a band when high school starts this fall. Of course I might go to my cousin's high school (we're in the same grade) this year, I'm still not sure if they accepted me yet into it. I've always been into music and I feel as if I haven't been giving it enough attention since I got my fanfic account last year. I've been busy trying to update my stories, make sure I write them, make sure I keep up with the stories I read, et cetera, et cetera. **

**Don't worry, I am **_NOT_** deleting my account or any of my stories. I am just going to take a vacation from fanfiction. I ****just really need to work on my music.**

_

* * *

_

To all the people who have read and are reading my stories and are fans of my stories:

**Sorry. I hope you can understand. I need to work on something else besides reading and writing. Music has always been my passion since I was about 4 a couple years before I was into reading and writing. I really hope all of you understand why I am taking this break. I wouldn't be able to write my stories without you. **

_

* * *

_

To my haters:

**Fuck you. And I also wanted to say thank you. **

**Without you I wouldn't be able to write my stories either. I get just about the same amount of joy if someone hates my stories. At least it tells me one more person read it. **

**

* * *

**

Hopefully I will be successful in starting a band in high school and

_hopefully_** we will be successful in making it in the music business. **

**Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll be able to make it into the music business with a band. Maybe one day, my band's name (if I have one and hopefully I will) will be up in lights. Maybe one day, I can actually show the ones who have never supported me in my decisions wrong. I promise them that I **_will_ **make it one day on my own. :)**

_HOPEFULLY YOU ALL UNDERSTAND MY REASON FOR TAKING MY BREAK. I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL UPDATE MY ACTIVE STORIES AT LEAST ONCE MORE THIS YEAR WHILE ON MY BREAK. I WILL POST ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE WHEN I AM OUT OF MY BREAK OR ANY UPDATES ON MY MUSIC. IF I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER NEXT YEAR, I WILL PROBABLY BE OFF MY BREAK UNLESS OTHERWISE WRITTEN IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE CHAPTER. _

-Andy Parker

**p.s. any of you are welcomed to **_PM_** me. I have not and will not disable **_PMs. _**Fans of my stories are welcomed. And also haters. ;) **


End file.
